pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Celebrity Juice games
The following is a list of rounds that have appeared in various series' of the ITV2 television game show Celebrity Juice throughout its six-year run. The show is presented by Keith Lemon, with regular team captains Holly Willoughby and Fearne Cotton. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Celebrity_Juice_games# hide *1 Games **1.1 C **1.2 K **1.3 L **1.4 N **1.5 S **1.6 T **1.7 W **1.8 V *2 External links Gameshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Celebrity_Juice_games&action=edit&section=1 edit Chttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Celebrity_Juice_games&action=edit&section=2 edit *'Caught on Camera Keith': A VT round played during the first series only, in which Keith impersonates a famous celebrity relating to a news story about them from that week, the panelists must guess who Keith is trying to impersonate and what the story relating to the VT is. Keith quite often embarrassed celebrities by asking them to read the abbreviation of the challenge, which reads 'Cock'. *'Coming Down Your Chimney': A Christmas game where the audience is asked a "who's most likely to" question, with the answers being one of the panelists. The panelists then have to go into the chimney which they believe the audience answered. If they get it correct, they get a point for their team. If they're wrong, a 'festive treat' will go down the chimney and cover them. Examples of 'festive treats' include bread sauce, gravy, cranberry sauce and Christmas sick. *'Cover Stories': The team captains choose one of a number of categories on the face of a giant magazine. A celebrity guests pops out and reads the name of the category. Each category refers to a different game that the contestants and their captains must play. Each of the games has a different scoring breakdowns. One of the main mini-games from the Cover Stories round is 'Doggystyle', in which bulldog Spud (formerly Gary, until 2011) dresses as a famous celebrity, and the panelists have to guess what celebrity he is dressed as. Khttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Celebrity_Juice_games&action=edit&section=3 edit *'The Kissing Link': First played on Series 11, the panelists have two celebrities given to them, and they then have to link them with people they have famously dated. For example, if you were given Russell Brand and Harry Styles, the link would Katy Perry, John Mayer and Taylor Swift. Lhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Celebrity_Juice_games&action=edit&section=4 edit *'Lemon Head': The opening round of the show. In this round, a graphic of Keith's face appears on screen, split into sectors, each detailing a different clue which provides the basis for a question. Each of the team captains much choose a sector, and answer the question based on the clue given. Correct answers are each worth 1 point. The consensus of actually picking a question from the number of categories given is flawed; 80% of all questions are based on the 'prop' topic, with some props having been prepared before the team captains have started playing the game. Lemon is sometimes used as a human prop, wearing costumes or items of clothing. Nhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Celebrity_Juice_games&action=edit&section=5 edit *'Name it on the Boogie': The panelists stand on a dancefloor, where Lemon has set himself up as the resident DJ. One member of each team will wear sound-canceling headphones, whilst the others perform to songs being played. They must use the power of mime and action to indicate which song is playing, if the panelist is able to work it out, they receive 1 point for their team. Shttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Celebrity_Juice_games&action=edit&section=6 edit *'Shouting One Out': The panelists are placed in the toilet stalls of a fictional nightclub, Vodka Fog, and are wearing sound-cancelling headphones. Lemon will read a slice of gossip from the stall wall and pass it through a peep hole via lip-reading. The panelists must pass it on to each other, if they read the gossip correctly from end to end they will receive 1 point. *'Spot the Golden Potato': One team of panelists are given the chance to rearrange the studio while the lights are out, and hide a golden potato somewhere within the studio. The other team must identify the changes made, for each they receive 1 point, as well as an extra 5 points if they are able to locate the golden potato. As a trick, the potato is often somewhere out of the studio, such as 'at the bingo' or 'down the pub', however in the most recent game, it was hidden amongst a crate of 3,000 regular potatoes. Thttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Celebrity_Juice_games&action=edit&section=7 edit *'The Bear Interviews': A VT round played in the first series only, in which The Bear from Bo' Selecta! interviews a mystery celebrity, and the teams have to guess which celebrity he is interviewing. The team who gives the correct answer receives 1 point. Celebrities interviewed during this round include Paul O'Grady, Russell Brand and Shaun Williamson. *'The Buzzer Round': The panelists answer a number of questions against the clock, usually relating to the week's news. Each correct answer is worth one point. Each of the captain's buzzers alternates from week to week, usually relating to one of their contestants or a part of their body. Later series have included bonus points in the Buzzer round by touching a piece of cardboard or a wellington boot that is thrown into or around the audience. *'The Mask of Sorrow': The panelists are asked to wear a plastic mask which Lemon controls. With the help of the panelist, Lemon will give impressions of celebrities, and the other team have to guess who he is trying to impersonate. He often uses different colour masks for different celebrities depending on ethnicity, to make them easier to identify. *'The Trainee': A parody of The Apprentice, in which Lemon impersonates Alan Sugar, Willoughby parodies Karren Brady and Cotton parodies Nick Hewer. A panelist will be given the title of a product and a key word: they must then say that key word as many times as they can without the opposing team captain guessing what it is. If they succeed, they get earn as many points as the times they said the word. Whttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Celebrity_Juice_games&action=edit&section=8 edit *'What's My Age Again?': The panelists are given pictures of various celebrities when they are children, and are asked to identify as many as possible. The team who bids the highest is given the chance to guess as many celebrities as they can, if they achieve their bid they receive 1 point, if they do not, the point goes to the other team. Vhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Celebrity_Juice_games&action=edit&section=9 edit *'The VT Round': A VT round that focuses on the outcome of a challenge between Keith and a celebrity guest or animal. A VT - videotape - is shown featuring the challenge. The team captains must guest who the winner of the challenge is. The correct answer is worth 1 point. A number of various formats of the round have been played, including: #Keith vs. Jedward; in which Keith takes on Irish twins Jedward in a variety of challenges. Formats have included 'Keith vs. Jedward: Around the World'; 'Keith vs. Jedward: At the Games' and 'Keith vs. Jedward: At the Movies'. #Keith vs. The Hoff; in which Keith takes on American actor and presenter David Hasselhoff in a number of challenges. #Keith vs. Verne; in which Keith takes on American actor Verne Troyer in a number of challenges. A variation of this format, 'Is Verne Bigger Than?', was played briefly in Series 3; the team captains had to guess if Verne was taller or smaller than a said object. #Keith vs. Corrie; in which Keith takes on the cast of Coronation Street in a number of Corrie-themed challenges. Actors who took part included Simon Gregson,Michael Le Vell and Jack P. Shepherd. #Keith vs. Rylan; in which Keith takes on former X Factor alumni Rylan Clark in a number of challenges. #Keith vs. Daytime; in which Keith takes on a number of famous alumni from ITV daytime programme in various challenges. #Keith vs. Beast; in which Keith takes on an animal or animals in a number of challenges, in which usually he has no chance of winning. The format was repeated in Series 11, known as 'Keith vs. Beast.... Again!'. #Helen vs. Joey; a briefly-lived variation on the format in which Keith is the adjudicator in a number of challenges in which former Coronation Street actress Helen Flanagan goes head to head with TOWIE star Joey Essex. #The Bangtastic 4; A competition in which a number of celebrities dressed as superheroes competed in a number of tasks to see who would be the superior superhero. Competitors included Rylan Clark, Joey Essex, Abz Love from 5ive and Antony Costa. Category:2000s British television series Category:2010s British television series Category:2008 British television programme debuts Category:British game shows Category:ITV comedy Category:Panel games Category:Television series by FremantleMedia